The technology described in this section is merely intended to provide background information of an exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, and does not mean the prior art.
Concomitant with wide propagation of various mobile terminals and commercialization of wireless Internet services, demands by consumers related to the mobile terminals are diversified, and various types of additional equipment are attached to the mobile terminals.
Among the various types of additional equipment, a camera module may be a representative device capable of editing and transmitting a still image or a moving picture, as necessary, by photographing the still image or the moving picture, and storing the still image or the moving picture in image data.
A camera module may include an image sensor, a PCB (Printed Circuit Board) configured to deliver electric signals to the image sensor installed on the PCB, an infrared cut-off filter configured to block light in infrared area from being incident on the image sensor, and an optical system including at least one lens configured to deliver an image to the image sensor. Here, a lens driving device configured to perform auto-focusing function and handshake compensation function may be installed in the optical system.
The lens driving device may be composed of by a variety of ways. In general, a voice coil motor is commonly used in the lens driving device. The voice coil motor operates by an electromagnetic interaction between a magnet fixed in a housing and a coil unit wound on an outer circumferential surface of a bobbin coupled with a lens barrel. The voice coil motor may perform auto-focusing function. An actuator module of such voice coil motor may reciprocatively move in a direction parallel to an optical axis while a bobbin being moved in upward and downward directions is elastically supported by an upper and a first elastic member.
However, those components may have height deviations depending upon assembly workers, during the process of laminating a plurality of circuit boards on the base in order to implement the handshake compensation function. This is a problem lying in the conventional technology.
Meanwhile, the FPCB (Flexible Printed Circuit Board) used in the lens driving motor is coupled to the OIS (Optical Image Stabilization) coil via a plurality of soldering. Thereby, circuits of the FPCB and the OIS coil are connected to each other.
However, there is still a problem in that the FPCB soldered to the OIS coil may be cracked when an impact such as dropping is applied to the lens driving motor for reliability of the lens driving motor.